The present invention relates to a lid opener, and also to a container using a lid opener.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 58-102350 discloses a lid opener wherein a plastic lid is mounted on a container via an axis, and automatically opened owing to the force of a spring.
With such a prior art, however, since the lid or its axis is always subjected to the force of the spring, a stress due to the force is placed on the lid or the its axis, causing a deformation of the lid. Such deformation is particularly considerable when the lid is used in a site where the temperature may go up to a high level (about 110.degree. C.).
Further, since the lid or its axis is subjected to the force of the spring, the lid opens too quickly. Thus, the axis of the lid receives a great shock, resulting in damage and/or deformation of a portion which the axis is associated with.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lid opener and a container using the same wherein the lid or its axis is not subjected to a stress.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lid opener and a container using the same wherein a lid does not open too quickly.